


Redención

by Inkugosuto



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a good friend but not a good romantic interest, Creepy Alastor, F/M, I can’t really write :/, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Charlie, Makeup, Manipulation, Mentions of Religious figures, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), sniffing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkugosuto/pseuds/Inkugosuto
Summary: ...Pero ella era mucho más que eso, ella era su Eva, era la sirena que cantaba por que mordiera su manzana, y cometiera el pecado bajo un velo de inocencia.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Redención

Charlie deseaba que el fuego de la chimenea pudíera secar sus lágrimas, y quemar su culpa hasta que las cenizas volaran al último circulo del infierno. Veggie se había ido. Ella sabía que este día llegaría, sin embargo nunca se preparó para esto, esperando en lo más profundo de su ser que de alguna forma, Vaggie se quedara siempre en el infierno con ella. Sin embargo, aquí se encontraba, deseando traer a su novia, no, ex novia, de vuelta, aunque esta se encontraba literalmente en el paraíso. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós. 

Se sentía sola, aún cuando la recepción del hotel estaba a rebosar y su padre esperaba por ella, nunca se sintió tan desamparada como en ese momento. Todos se estaban yendo: Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty... 

De repente, la chica sintió un alguien sentarse en el suelo junto a ella, y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Alastor se colocó cerca de ella y extendió un brazo sobre sus hombros. - ¿Está todo bien, querida? Los invitados te esperan. - El demonio habló con un tono suave, al igual que su mirada brillante, todo gesto hacia ella estaba siendo llevado a cabo con sumo cuidado. - Hoy es tu gran día.

Charlie no supo que pensar. ¿En verdad le preocupaba? Eso esperaba, por que ella ahora se preocupaba por él. Era inevitable, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, que Charlie se encariñó con la poca humanidad que este le mostraba. Se encariñó con todos, para ser sinceros.

Lo sé. - Susurró Charlie, con la vista clavada en la chimenea. - Es sólo que no es... no - no, - Resopló como en un suspiro. - Todos están en un lugar mejor. ¿Por qué no me siento felíz por ellos? ¿En verdad soy así de egoísta?

Alastor clavó la mirada en el rostro de Charlie, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar. -Es algo normal. -Hubo un momento de curiosidad en Charlie. - El amor suele tener ese efecto en las personas, las vuelve egoístas,- ante esa respuesta, Charlie hizo una mueca de disgusto, y acercó sus manos al fuego, casi como si quisiera quemarlas en lugar de calentarlas. Alastor sintió lo mismo que ella.- pero de una manera peculiar, no lo tomes mal. -se corrigió.

Pero...- Alastor la calló con un dedo en sus labios, de la manera en que callas a un niño pequeño.

Pero así es la vida. -Concluyó Alastor, con el mismo tono materno. -Tus... amigos. Eras feliz con ellos, y ellos contigo. ¿No? - Le daba ascos tener que decir esto.

Piénsalo de esta manera, -Continuó, pero no sin detener su atención en las lagrimas que Charlie evitaba soltar. - Sacrificaste su felicidad, - Las lágrimas cayeron. - y la tuya, por el momento. Lo hiciste para garantizar la de ellos a largo plazo. Encontraron paz, gracias a ti, - Alastor levantó su mano del hombro de Charlie, y limpió las lagrimas con su pulgar. Su mano permaneció en la mejilla de la chica. - y estoy seguro que tú también lo harás.

La chica tardó en procesar sus palabras, pero fue capaz de recibir el mensaje bien. Vaggie no querría que ella se pasara el resto de la eternidad lamentando su ascenso, ella querría que siguiera adelante y salvara más almas; y eso haría: mandaría a tantos demonios al cielo como hicieran falta, hasta que la noticia llegara Vaggie, de que su hotel era un éxito. 

En un momento, Charlie se despegó del agarre de Alastor, y se levantó del suelo mientras veia intensamente la chimenea. -Ya basta.- Dijo mientras se daba un par de palmaditas en la cara con ambas manos, como si estuviera golpeando a la tristeza directamente. - Tengo que concentrarme, los invitados me están esperando. - La sonrisa en la cara de Charlie volvió. 

¡Así se habla! - Exclamó Alastor casi cantando con los brazos en alto. El demonio se levantó del piso rápidamente y sacudió las minúsculas motas de polvo que pudieran haberse pegado a su cuerpo. - ...pero antes. 

Alastor hizo aparecer con un solo movimiento de su mano una peineta con el sello de la familia Magne. Un adorno de oro, que en la base de sus puntas portaba una manzana de rubí, adornada por hojas y vides doradas, perfectamente talladas. El demonio tomó las manos de la princesa entre las suyas y posó el objeto en estas. Charlie estaba perpleja por la mirada suave que su asociado poseía. Se quedaron quietos por un segundo, iluminados solamente por la luz de la chimenea, siendo el calor de esta, y el suave roce del pulgar de Alastor sobre sus manos, lo único que sentía Charlie. 

Gracias. - Esta vez, Charlie fue un poco más lenta para romper el contacto, y soltó con cuidado las mano de Alastor para dirigirse a su tocador. La chica empezó a arreglar su maquillaje, mientras que Alastor caminaba por la habitación, tarareando una canción. Sospechosamente normal. Charlie no entendía lo que pasaba con Alastor, pero su asociado no se comportaba como de costumbre, pero por otra parte,nada era como de costumbre. Todos se habían ido, y Charlie lamentaba ya no tenerlos con ella, pero no pensó qué tal vez Alastor también estaba en duelo. El demonio no era alguien bueno demostrando sus emociones, Charlie tendría que acercársele primero, si quería que este se abriera. Era una lección que había aprendido con el tiempo en el que salió con Vaggie... - ¿Alastor?

\- ¿Sí?

Tú estabas presente cuando Vaggie ascendió al cielo... - Comenzó Charlie, aún no siendo capaz de dejar ir el tema de su ex novia. - Dime... ¿Estaba feliz? - Alastor recordaba perfectamente bien los últimos momentos de la chica. Gritaba desesperada por no irse mientras la luz le arrebataba la última pizca de juicio que poseía.

Por supuesto. - Respondió alegre Alastor. - Llevaba una gran sonrisa.- Continuó con calma, como si el tema fuera algo común.- Me pidió que te despidiera de su parte

Oh. - Charlie no supo que responder por un momento, Vaggie en verdad estaba mejor sin ella. Sin voltearse, Charlie siguió arreglando su cabello. - ¿No dijo nada más?

No. - Declaró Alastor alegremente en alto, desmoronando un poco más a Charlie. - Nada. -Prefirió no mencionar el llanto constante de Vaggie. ¡Oh! Pero los gritos que daba la chica eran estrepitosos, maldiciendo y llorando por Charlie. Alastor estaba feliz de que una persona tan obsesiva y descontrolada, ya no pudiera estar cerca de su querida socia. 

Alastor pudo escuchar desde su posición en la habitación que la respiración de Charlie se volvió agitó por un momento, y acudió a ayudarla con paso rápido. Apretó suavemente los hombros de Charlie, antes de empezar a tocar su cabello, aún a través de los guantes, Alastor podía percibir la suavidad de los mechones dorados. - Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso. - Levantó la mitad del cabello y lo empezó a peinar en una trenza. -Ambas van a estar mejor ahora. ¡Sólo mírate! - Exclamó Alastor mientras trabajaba con la otra mitad del cabello, rozando el cuello de Charlie suavemente con sus garras.- Lograste lo imposible. ¿Redimir a un demonio? Cualquiera hubiera pensado que es imposible. -Terminó de hacer una rosa discreta con el cabello, al mejor estilo de los 20's. - Haz dejado boquiabierto hasta al mismo satanás. 

Alastor tomó entonces la peineta Magne, y la enterró en la rosa de oro que acababa de hacer. El adorno brillaba en su esplendor dorado, como el halo de un angel, sobre la cabeza de Charlie. Alastor colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, y sus manos sobre los hombros; y la vió fijamente en el reflejo del espejo, asegurándose que pudiera verlos juntos.- Sobrepasaste a Lucifer, querida.

Charlie se volteó para poder ver bien la expresión de Alastor, quien sonreía maliciosamente con sus colmillos reflejados por la tenue luz. Al demonio le parecía graciosa, la sorpresa y confusión evidentes en la mirada de Charlie. 

Ahora sonríe, amor.- Musitó Alastor, levantando el mentón de Charlie suavemente, sosteniéndolo con su pulgar e indice. Entonces levantó su otra mano y la acercó a la cara de Charlie, en ella sostenía un lápiz labial negro. - Esa es tu mejor arma. - Alastor entonces pintó los labios de la chica lentamente, dejando un corazón perfecto en su labio superior. - Ve y conquístalos.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa y luego realización que cruzaron por la mente de Charlie rápidamente. "La mejor arma... oh Alastor." Pensó Charlie, sintiendo pena por su amigo. 

Charlie sonrió más que nunca. - Gracias, Alastor. - La chica se levantó de su asiento, y se paró, inclinándose leve y cordialmente frente a Alastor, y con eso salió rápidamente de la habitación; deseando haber sido capaz de abrazarlo, pero sabía qué a él no le gustaba el contacto. 

Charlie se sentía mejor, ahora que sabía que no estaba sola. Alastor estaba ahí, aunque el tipo fuera difícil de descifrar, Charlie sabía que el también estaba pasando por lo mismo. Sólo tenía que aprender ...a abrir sus sentimientos, dejar la sonrisa. Lo lograría, le haría saber que ella también estaba para él. Pero ahora, tenía que esforzarse por el hotel; sus amigos trabajaron duro para demostrar sus ideales, no iba a dejar que todo fuera desperdiciado. Con eso en mente, Charlie entró con paso firme al Lobby.

Alastor observó como la chica salió con energía a recibir a todo mundo. Para ser alguien tan debíl, la chica se comportaba como alguien fuerte, Alastor adoraba eso sobre ella, y su sonrisa creció con verla iluminada por la luz dorada de los pasillos, como si fuera un angel. 

El demonio chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una cubeta de agua. Quería apagar la chimenea el mismo, y lo hizo rápidamente con un sólo movimiento. Dejándolo sumido en las sombras. Apagó las llamas tan rápido cómo lo había hecho con la vida de la noviecita de Charlie. Su sonrisa se alargó con sólo recordar el sufrimiento de la chica. ¡Pero que espectáculo! La sorpresa y la traición escrita en su cara era suficiente para entretener su tarde. ¿Pero la impotencia? Delicioso. Vaggie había llorado frustrada por mantenerse de pie, por advertirle a Charlie; sus gritos ahogaban el silencio, y Alastor la ahogó con su sangre cuando dio el golpe de gracia contra su pecho. 

Alastor soltó una pequeña risa, y empezó a explorar por milésima vez, la habitación de Charlie en la oscuridad. Rozó sus dedos sobre cada objeto personal, lentamente, y tomó especial agrado cuando llegó a la almohada de esta. Alastor se llevó la mano a la cara, y tomó un suave respiro, inundado sus sentidos con olor a manzana. Alastor puso los ojos en blanco, cuestionándose si ese era el mismo aroma con el que el demonio sedució a Lilith. Su mirada viajo desorientada por el cuarto, con miles de pensamientos rápidos, erráticos, y sin sentido. ¿Sabía lo exotica que era su personalidad en el infierno, o lo poderosa que era? Un ente tan poderoso, que no lo sabía, era para reírse. La chica se comportaba como si fuera un gato jugando con ratones, por que eso eran todos al final, la comida de ella y toda la familia Magne. ¿Podría domesticar al gato? ¿Hacer que lo veo como su amo? Como si no fuera suficiente el aroma de Charlie en su mano, Alastor cojió la almohada de la chica, y la empujó con fuerza contra su rostro. Pero ella era mucho más que eso, ella era su Eva, era la sirena que cantaba por que mordiera su manzana, y cometiera el pecado bajo un velo de inocencia. ¿Charlie sabía lo que le hacía a su pobre corazón? Lo hacía agitarse hasta que sus costillas cedieran, bajó la presión de un órgano oprimido por tanto tiempo. (Das asco) El mismo maldito órgano que le hacía realizar cosas tan indecentes en la oscuridad. La voz hizo que parara. Alastor soltó la almohada jadeando, asqueado con sigo mismo. Esta no era la forma de comportarse de un caballero, y aún así se permitió llegar tan bajo. Charlie le hizo llegar tan bajo. 

De repente, el gusto de Alastor desapareció al toparse con el estante de la chica. Un retrato de la inauguración del hotel, en ella, Charlie posaba en la entrada del hotel junto con la escoria. (Tú no estabas ahí.)Angel dust, se veía aburrido, y Alastor se preguntaba si así sería el cielo. Aburrido. Pero no le podía importar menos. Por otro lado, la chica, Vaggie, (¡Charlie!)tan hipócrita e indecente, (¡Angel Dust hijo de p!) su carácter la mató siendo sinceros. (¡Charlie nunca podría amarte!) Alastor sintió la misma ira de antes apoderarse de él, siempre fue Vaggie la única que se interfería entre sus fantasías y él, incluso ahora que estaba muerta, escuchaba sus chillidos molestos. El demonio se preguntaba si había una manera de borrarla por completo de la memoria de todos, por que al parecer matarla no era suficiente para olvidarla. Dejó descansar su sonrisa para hacer una mueca. Detestaba el hecho de que Charlie mantuviera enmarcadas sus fotografías, como un recordatorio de esos terrible tiempos. Tiempos que rápido necesario quemar si quería que sus recuerdos se fueran...pero lo dejó pasar, estaba seguro que una vez estuvieran juntos, a ella no le importaría que calcinara esos trozos de papel. No, claro que no, él se aseguraría de eso.

Él no mentía cuando le dijo a Charlie que iba a encontrar paz. Lo que le ocurría ahora, era ese pequeño sacrificio a corto plazo; Es cierto que él tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para encaminarla, pero era necesario. ¿Pero así es el amor, sabes?Alastor estaba fascinado con todo lo que hacía por la princesa. ¿Esas piruetas de ir matando a escondidas? ¡Podría haberlo hecho en frente de ella! Nadie podría evitar que se la llevara y la despojara cruelmente de todo lo que quería, pero eso sería lamentable, Alastor no quería ver esa sonrisa desaparecer. Sería simplemente trágico. 

¡Pero ya es demasiado de pensamientos tristes! A Alastor le esperaba un largo y feliz futuro junto a Charlie, sólo necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta, que era junto a él para empezarlo. Tenía que, o podrían haber más "almas redimidas" de las necesarias.

Alastor salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la multitud que se encontraba en el hotel, entre todos los demonios, Charlie saludaba alegre a los nuevos clientes. Alastor se colocó detrás de ella, y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, a tiempo para la presentación. 

¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Hazbin! - Exclamó en alto Charlie. -¡La mejor forma de dejar el infierno!


End file.
